


Questione di interpretazione

by kanako91



Series: Ricordi perduti dalla Terra del Dono [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Moments, Gen, Textual Ghosts, about narrative bias in the Akallabêth, after the Akallabêth, mentions of the Tale of Adanel, wild speculation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: Mentre lavora all’Akallabêth, Elendil si imbatte in un problema che richiede l’assistenza di sua moglie.





	Questione di interpretazione

Nel silenzio della notte, la penna grattava sulla pergamena. Persino i grilli tacevano e il mare era troppo distante perché lo sciabordio delle onde potesse sovrastare il rumore molesto di suo marito che rifiutava di dormire.

Estelótë si sollevò su un gomito e gli lanciò un’occhiata oltre la spalla. Elendil era chino sulla scrivania, un ciuffo di capelli sollevato dove lui ci aveva affondato le mani in preda alla frustrazione.

«Non puoi concludere domani?»

Lui scosse la testa e, con un sospiro, Estelótë si sedette e scese dal letto. Poteva essergli di qualche utilità, mentre non riusciva ad addormentarsi a causa sua. Prima risolvevano qualsiasi cosa tormentava Elendil, prima si sarebbero messi a letto a riposare. Non avevano più l’età per fare le ore piccole, e avevano troppi doveri in queste nuove terre.

Afferrato uno scialle, Estelótë lo raggiunse.

_…non aveva un figlio maschio, ma solo una figlia, che aveva chiamato Míriel–_

«Cosa intendi raccontare su Tar-Míriel?»

Elendil posò la penna nel calamaio e sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei. «Ha perso la testa per Calion e ha rotto il matrimonio con Elentir per sposarlo, abbandonando il suo nome e le politiche di Tar-Palantir».

Estelótë storse la bocca.

«Secondo te, però, non funziona».

«È quel che mi ha spiegato mio padre, a grandi linee» disse Elendil.

Erano stati entrambi molto giovani all’epoca dei fatti e, quando Tar-Míriel aveva preso lo Scettro e si era diffusa la notizia del matrimonio con Calion, il disordine era stato tale che nessuno aveva avuto la certezza di come fossero andate davvero le cose.

Amandil stesso aveva raccontato che Calion si era presentato nella Sala Grande con i suoi soldati al seguito. Quella era l’unica certezza che avevano.

«Chi altro conosce questa versione? Tuo padre è disperso da anni», non avrebbe mai detto “morto”, Elendil non lo credeva ancora, «rimanete solo tu e tua sorella. Secondo molti dei nostri, Calion desiderava Míriel per lo Scettro che avrebbe ereditato e non ha rispettato il periodo di lutto – come sarebbe stato decoroso – per prenderla in sposa».

«Ma Míriel ha abbandonato il suo nome, ha registrato Ar-Zimraphel negli Annali, e ha regnato al suo fianco. Non importa come la vedono i nostri, come si spiega  _questo_? È la debolezza delle donne della Linea reale di Elros. Dopo Vanimeldë, non è una gran sorpresa una donna dominata dal marito, anche nel governo. Le altre principesse che hanno rifiutato lo Scettro prima di lei sono un ulteriore precedente».

«Precedente che non è necessario ricordare. Non hanno lasciato un segno nella storia, è già troppo dover ricordare i Re maledetti degli ultimi secoli».

«Quello è un dettaglio che posso tralasciare, ma non posso del tutto ignorare l’esistenza dei Re di Númenor che hanno condotto la nostra terra nella Tenebra: anche se unissi i regni da Atanamir a Calion in uno unico, per sottolineare come ognuno abbia fatto un passo in quella direzione, non suonerebbe credibile che un solo Re abbia provocato tutta questa rovina. E darei a Calion più meriti di quelli che gli spettano».

Estelótë sospirò e fece segno a Elendil di spostarsi. Lui spinse indietro la sedia e, invece di lasciarle spazio per sedersi, se la tirò sulle gambe. Con un brivido di contentezza, lei si mise comoda. Fu come essere di nuovo una giovane sposa e non la vecchia matrona che si sentiva da quando era iniziata quella grande tragedia.

«Qual è l’obiettivo di questa opera?» chiese a Elendil, avvolgendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle. Non erano più forti e solide come un tempo, ma c’era ancora traccia del giovane atletico che l’aveva corteggiata e con cui aveva avuto tre figli senza la minima fatica.

Ora però su di lui gravavano il peso del potere e quello della conoscenza, che gli toglievano il sonno e le forze.

«Vorrei analizzare cosa ha portato alla rovina di Númenor, con particolare attenzione agli ultimi tre sovrani» le disse Elendil, ma quella era la risposta che dava a chiunque gli chiedesse a cosa stesse lavorando.

«D’accordo. Quanto vuoi essere obiettivo nell’esposizione dei fatti e quanto vuoi trasmettere un insegnamento?»

Elendil emise un verso nasale e la guardò sottecchi, lo scintillio della lampada catturato negli occhi grigi.

«Mi pare ovvio che voglia trasmettere un insegnamento. Avrei potuto lasciare il lavoro ad altri, se avessi voluto solo delle cronache».

«Allora pensa all’insegnamento che vuoi dare e, in base a quello, dài risalto agli episodi e alle interpretazioni che provano il tuo punto».

Accarezzandole un fianco con un gesto distratto, Elendil rivolse lo sguardo al foglio. Come temeva, Estelótë vi trovò una storia di Míriel e Calion che avrebbe potuto far sospirare alcune fanciulle nei secoli a venire.

C’era Calion, splendido condottiero dalla forza di volontà impareggiabile, e la bellissima Míriel, fidanzata con un altro uomo che, per quanto futuro Signore di Andúnië, non reggeva il confronto con il sole dorato che era suo cugino. Tra i non detti e le descrizioni troppo obiettive, emergeva un amore impossibile, osteggiato da tutti, e le razionali e giustificate opinioni contrarie esposte nel racconto non reggevano di fronte a tali sentimentalismi.

Non era proprio ciò di cui avevano bisogno.

Quell’unione era stata una tragedia che non doveva ripetersi. Come in tutti i casi simili, non veniva nulla di buono dall’amare un uomo con idee opposte alle proprie, abbandonare le credenze della propria famiglia e la propria gente per un matrimonio che avrebbe portato solo morte, malattia e distruzione al proprio regno.

Se Míriel non fosse stata così debole e sciocca – la prova che la Linea reale di Elros era ormai corrotta oltre ogni limite –, forse i Valar avrebbero prestato orecchio ai Fedeli. Una regina che li rispettava in tutto e per tutto avrebbe avuto figli per portare avanti quel cambiamento benefico a Númenor.

Invece Míriel aveva scelto il tanto affascinante Calion e aveva dimostrato di essere il vano gioiello che cercava la luce per brillare, anche se quella luce era ingannevole e maligna e lo avrebbe solo consumato.

Per questo i Valar li avevano resi sterili e avevano dannato Númenor una volta per tutte.

Estelótë attorcigliò intorno alle dita un ricciolo dietro il collo di Elendil. Avrebbe dovuto essere grata del favore che i Valar avevano mostrato ai suoi figli, rendendoli fecondi più di qualsiasi altro númenóreano perché portassero avanti la stirpe di Fedeli di cui erano a capo. Ma lei non poteva fare a meno di rimpiangere la sua isola, la sua patria, dai faraglioni orlati di spuma e gli altopiani come balconi sul mare occidentale, nonostante la distruzione portata dalla blasfemia degli uomini di Telemnar prima e di Calion dopo.

Elendil prese la pagina su cui stava scrivendo e la spostò verso di lei, per far spazio a un foglio pulito.

«Calion non era affascinante come appare» disse lui, infine. «Poteva avere il favore del popolo, ma quanto vale il favore di un popolo corrotto?»

Aveva capito, le stava dando ragione. Non che Elendil facesse mai fatica ad ammetterlo – nonostante fin troppi uomini a Númenor, soprattutto tra i Fedeli, finissero per ignorare le mogli e considerarle poco più che cavalle da monta grazie ai fulgidi esempi delle loro Regine Regnanti – ma ogni volta per lei era una gioia nuova, un motivo di orgoglio e di amore.

«Era un condottiero» continuò Elendil «ed era abituato a prendere con la forza quel che non aveva ricevuto per nascita».

Estelótë annuì. «Dopotutto, non c’è nulla di ammirevole in un condottiero accecato dalla brama di potere».

«È plausibile, ha avuto degni precedenti» disse Elendil. «Pensa a Tar-Atanamir, la sua follia sarebbe stata grande quanto quella di Calion, se avesse osato salpare verso Ovest e non limitarsi solo a parole irrispettose ai messi dei Valar. Se non ci fossero stati tutti gli altri affronti, Calion non avrebbe mai osato tanto: ma credeva di poter fare qualsiasi cosa e restare impunito, e così è stato, finché non ha superato l’ultimo limite».

«Quindi stai accennando anche agli altri Re maledetti nel racconto o ti sei concentrato solo su Telemnar?»

Elendil frugò tra le carte. «L’intenzione sarebbe quella di raccontare un po’ la storia della discesa di Númenor nella Tenebra da quando i Valar ci hanno fatto dono dell’isola, alle prime avvisaglie di caduta, partendo da Minastir, passando per Ciryatan e soffermandomi soprattutto su Atanamir» disse. «Ricordo di aver letto, nelle cronache reali, dell’incontro tra lui e i messi, ho cercato di rendere il dialogo al meglio».

«Allora credo sarà facile vedere il collegamento tra queste piccole ribellioni e quella finale».

Elendil mugugnò, lo sguardo sui rotoli che aveva salvato dal fuoco e dalla caduta. Alla ricerca di chissà cosa.

«Ho di meglio, una storia della nostra tradizione che gli anziani raccontavano ogni Eruhantalë».

Il suo viso si illuminò e un braccio scattò in avanti, verso una pergamena ingiallita.

«Ricordavo bene!»

Estelótë si poggiò con la schiena al suo petto e seguì lo scorrere delle parole, mentre Elendil srotolava la pergamena.

Andreth. Finrod.

Oh, era  _quel_  dialogo.

«Vuoi tenere anche tu un discorso sulla mortalità della nostra gente?»

Elendil rise piano, il suo petto scosso da un rombo.

«No, ma qui si trova il racconto di Adanel, quello degli anziani» disse lui. «Quando lo Stregone ha costruito il tempio al Signore Oscuro, ho capito perché mio padre continuava a dire che era più di un re prigioniero, seguace di una religione deviata».

«Ecco perché eri andato in gran segreto ad Andúnië».

Elendil le premette un bacio sul collo. «Il nonno conservava una copia di questa versione del dialogo nella sua biblioteca, tra quelle alternative. Tutto sommato, era l’unica degna di salvarsi, le altre erano alterazioni derivate dal racconto di Adanel».

Srotolò la pergamena sulla parte che gli interessava.

«Senti cosa diceva il Signore Oscuro nel racconto». Si schiarì la gola. « _Ora costruiteMi una dimora in un luogo elevato, e chiamatela la Casa del Signore_ » lesse lui. «E poi ancora:  _E quando costruimmo una grande casa, lui giunse e stette davanti all’alto seggio, e la casa fu accesa come dal fuoco_ ».

In effetti, descriveva con precisione le manovre dello Stregone. «Dove vuoi arrivare?»

Elendil ondeggiò le gambe. «Pazienza, cara. Quando alcuni si opposero a tutto questo, la risposta fu la loro uccisione. E in particolare:  _Se qualcuno di loro veniva catturato, i nostri signori, suoi amici, ordinavano che fossero condotti alla Casa e lì condannati a morte al rogo. Lui lo gradiva molto, dicevano i suoi amici_ ».

«Lo Stregone faceva anche questo».

Elendil le stampò un bacio sulla spalla. «Esatto!»

«Pensi di inserire questo racconto?»

Lui arrotolò di nuovo la pergamena e la posò di fianco al foglio su cui stava scrivendo.

«Lo integrerò del tutto, la realtà già tocca alcuni punti del racconto. Sarà chiaro che il servo ha seguito i passi del suo padrone e Calion emergerà come lo sciocco che si è messo nella stessa situazione dei nostri antenati nell’Est» le disse Elendil e le accarezzò la schiena. «Poi avrò bisogno del tuo parere, Lotië».

Lei annuì. Non aveva dubbi che il racconto sarebbe stato quasi perfetto, conosceva bene le capacità di suo marito. Gli era più d’aiuto per schiarirsi le idee e tirarne fuori di nuove, piuttosto che una volta scritta quella che lui considerava la prima bozza. Tutto il lavoro fondamentale lui lo faceva in quella fase preliminare.

Elendil spalancò la bocca in uno sbadiglio ed Estelótë rise piano.

«Ora potresti venire a letto e lasciar riposare la mente» gli disse, posandogli una mano sul petto. «Le idee ti verranno quando avrai dormito».

Lui sollevò la testa per rivolgerle un sorriso abbozzato.

«Credi che stia invecchiando troppo per fare le ore piccole?»

Estelótë si mise in piedi, con un sorrisetto.

«Io di certo sì».

**Author's Note:**

> Ormai ho preso gusto con queste storie speculative (o meta in forma di fanfiction, che dir si voglia)! Questa in particolare era lì che mi mandava messaggi subliminali per essere scritta da quando ho trovato la versione alternativa del matrimonio di Miriel e Pharazon – tra poco saranno due anni, mi sa, come passa il tempo!  
> Ovviamente non ho trovato la forma giusta fino a pochi mesi fa. Sarà anche che Elendil e famiglia non mi stanno particolarmente simpatici, quindi l’idea di scrivere su Fedeli puzzoni mi stimolava poco.  
> Alla fine della fiera, però, ho provato una certa tenerezza se non altro per Estelote e come lei vede e vive suo marito (quanto alle sue idee, ehm).
> 
> Un paio di note sui miei headcanon sparsi:
> 
>   * Ho aggiunto alcune figlie femmine nella famiglia (una per Elendil, una per Amandil) e deciso che i tre primi figli di Anarion sono in realtà femmine (il che spiegherebbe l’assenza di nomi). 
>   * Il racconto di Adanel è canonicamente una invenzione di epoca numenoreana (le frasi che legge Elendil sono mie traduzioni dell’originale). I paralleli con la storia dell’Akallabeth mi hanno colpita troppo per non formulare un’ipotesi su come fosse possibile questa (quasi) perfetta sovrapposizione, mentre sopravvive la versione della prima caduta degli Uomini che ho dato in [_Caccia Grossa nell’Est_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6291013). 
>   * Che il racconto di Adanel venisse “tramandato” dagli anziani (Fedeli) durante la festa dell’Eruhantalë è una mia speculazione, mi sembrava una tradizione che si posizionava bene durante una festa ambientata alla fine dell’autunno e in cui si offrono sacrifici (senza sangue) a Eru dalla cima del Meneltarma. Quale migliore occasione per ricordare, prima della morte/ibernazione della natura, perché bisogna essere grati a Eru anche per la durata della vita su Numenor? E ricordare come si è già persa una volta questa benedizione?
> 

> 
> Come sempre grazie a melianar e tyelemmaiwe per l'assistenza con i nomi, in questo caso quello della moglie di Elendil!
> 
> Detto questo, avevo promesso un annuncio ma non penso ci sarà perché, nella revisione della minilong che avrei dovuto annunciare, sono finita a scrivere un’altra minilong collegata che potrei postare prima. In qualsiasi caso, in questa storia ci sono tutti gli indizi per i prossimi postaggi.  
> Non sono sicura che posterò altro prima delle due minilong, anche perché il resto delle prime bozze in attesa di revisione e betaggio girano tutte intorno a quelle due storie e vanno postate successivamente. E le altre storie legate a CG stanno macerando perché ci sono aspetti che voglio approfondire/migliorare.  
> Quindi, riapparirò come un fungo senza preavviso (o quasi – canali privilegiati ftw), in futuro!
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto, spero si sia rivelata una storia interessante e viva il bias narrativo!
> 
> Alla prossima,
> 
> Kan


End file.
